


- Guilty Pleasure - Kagehina -

by funkylittlecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Mutual Pining, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlecat/pseuds/funkylittlecat
Summary: Hello! Welcome to my first Haikyuu fic! This is my fave anime and kagehina are one of my fave pairs so I wrote a confused-boner Kags with femboy hinata ^^'Hope you enjoy!=Warnings=All characters are over 18. But there are some elements of sexual deception, lying to get sexual favours and other light non-con stuff.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	- Guilty Pleasure - Kagehina -

It began one summer afternoon after a sweat-inducing practice. Kageyama was sitting on the gym steps, cooling off with Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka. 

“Hey, what are you laughing at dude”, Nishinoya leaned over to peek at Tanaka’s phone. 

“Hehe, check it out”, Tanaka smiled and showed him.

“She’s pretty hot”, Nishinoya smirked, “what are you laughing at though?”.

“Are you two looking at weird pictures again?”, Kageyama frowned. 

“Let me see”, Hinata leaned over, “I like her outfit. But what’s so funny?”.

“Look at the crotch”, Tanaka chuckled in a rather sinister way.

They pulled their eyes to the crotch area. There was a slight, but noticeable bulge underneath their skirt. Nishinoya yelped and slapped his hands over his eyes. Tanaka burst into laughter.

“Haha!!! You said he was hot!”, Tanaka teased his friend.

“Aw, man! That’s a dude?”, Nishinoya grumbled, red in embarrassment.

Hinata pouted. He still thought they looked good.

“What the hell are you talking about? Give me that”, Kageyama grabbed Tanaka's phone and peered at the screen.

It was definitely a boy. But the tiny skirt, cropped shirt, black cosplay wig and a face mask with cat whiskers were very deceiving. Kageyama frowned. The picture made him feel funny. Not in a gross-out way like how Noya had reacted. In a weird way.

“Gimme that back”, Tanaka pulled his phone back.

“Where’d you find that?”, Kageyama squinted.

“On the Internet. I’ve seen a few of them”, Tanaka shrugged.

“What’re you doing looking at nude photos of guys. I thought you were into girls”, Nishinoya jeered.

Tanaka slapped him on the head. 

Out of curiosity, the four of them looked for similar images to the one Tanaka found. Tanaka and Nishinoya were chuckling to themselves as they scrolled through the photos while Kageyama sat there frowning in disapproval with Hinata next to him who was watching in interest. There was a surprising amount, and most of them were recent as if this were a new trend. These men often had thin waists and big thighs and asses. There were countless photos with them in revealing lingerie, booty shorts, mini skirts, you name it.

Soon they gave it up to return to practice as they had about an hour of daylight left. The whole time, Kageyama seemed… distracted. His tosses weren’t as superb as they always were and he just didn’t have the concentrated face that was always there when he played volleyball. 

“Kageyama!”, Nishinoya yelled.

Kageyama had zoned out briefly but in that time, Tanaka had spiked into their court and the ball was heading straight for his face. In a flash of orange, something flew in front of Kageyama and the ball that was barreling in his direction was sent over the net.

“Nice save, Shoyo!”, Tanaka and Noya chimed together.

“You okay, Kageyama?”.

In front of him was Hinata who’d just leapt to his rescue. He was wearing that cheesy smile on his dumb face again. Kageyama huffed.

“Hmh. I gotta go home”, Kageyama walked off the court and picked up his towel and water bottle.

The three that were still playing froze. Kageyama always stayed until sundown to practice.

“Woah, is something wrong, dude?”, Tanaka tilted his head as Kageyama began to walk out of the gym.

“Just tired, have fun with practice”, Kageyama muttered as he closed the gym door.

Hinata and Noya looked at each other, slight concern on their faces.

“That’s unlike him...”, Hinata frowned.

As Kageyama walked home, he felt his heart thump in his chest. What the hell?!? He couldn’t focus during practice. Why? Because he could not vanquish the photo from his mind. It didn’t go away. It had distracted him during practice. Nothing can distract him during practice! And yet some photo of a guy in a skirt did. What was going on? Kageyama made it home and sat on his bed scowling. He’d been so distracted, Hinata had to save his face from a rouge volleyball. Damnit. He decided to get to the bottom of this thing. Kageyama picked up his phone and searched for the photos. Kageyama felt so dumb as the pictures loaded in. What was he doing? He clicked on the first one that caught his eye. Hmph. I mean, he saw the appeal. They wore interesting outfits and had good makeup. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. But why was it fucking with his head so bad? 

The next time Kageyama looked at the time, it was almost midnight. He’d just spent hours scrolling through those pictures. He put his phone down angrily. What was the deal here? Kageyama frowned, embarrassed he’d been looking at photos of half-naked guys for hours. That's it. He’s seen plenty of it now. Now he would never need to look it up again. He lay down angrily and fell asleep.

The next day, Kageyama made a Twitter account. Most of the photos were on it and it was annoying to use the app in the browser, so he bit the bullet and made a throwaway account to make the whole process a little easier. Kageyama told himself he wouldn’t look at the photos again but the thought nagged at him and despite his best efforts at ignoring it all, deep down, he still wasn’t done with it. Kageyama went back to scrolling through the hashtag, he even followed it so the pictures would show on his timeline. He made sure he didn’t have his name on his account, in case his friends found it and saw his follow list. Tsukkishima would never let him hear the end of it.

It went on for another week. Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata seemed to have already forgotten about that day. To them, it was just a joke. To Kageyama, it was getting a little serious. He had started following a few accounts to get the content directly from the source. He spent about an hour plus each day just scrolling through walls of selfies and lewds by creators.

Kageyama didn’t realise how much of a problem his interest in it was until one night he watched a short video of a brown-haired boy in white lingerie shake his pale ass to an annoying pop song and got a boner from it. Kageyama immediately turned off his phone when he noticed he had gotten hard. He was mortified, to say the least. He’d just gotten a boner because of a guy! It had officially gone too far. Kageyama kept himself away from Twitter the next day. He was convinced he was getting too fond of the pictures, he didn’t want to become like the very people he was making fun of. It didn’t take long for him to cave though. He picked up his phone that night and went right back to scrolling through the hashtag, a little more cautiously this time. He was sure to stay away from videos. 

After that incident, the situation mellowed out a little. Kageyama continued casually browsing the pictures for about a month. His curiosity only grew the longer it went on, his gaze would always be one of mild interest as he looked at them. Kageyama brushed off the whole feeling that looking at the photos gave him, telling himself it was because they were in dresses and similar clothing. Feminine stuff. It’s not gay to like girls things. Kageyama developed a real admiration for the outfits the creators put together and how they looked on their bodies, he began liking their pictures and bookmarking the ones he liked most so he could look at them again later. 

Inevitably, Kageyama stumbled across the more not-safe-for-work side of the content. It was impressive how long he’d gone without seeing one naked picture, but of course, he eventually found one. And then he found another and another. Kageyama made sure he didn’t look at too many, that would be weird. The naked pictures made him feel different from the normal clothed ones he was used to. They made his chest feel heavy and made him need to pee. 

Kageyama had only looked at about a dozen of the nude pictures when he found it. An image that pulled a genuine gasp from his lungs and left him absolutely shell shocked. It was Hinata. His teammate. The annoying redhead he would set for. But, Kageyama had never seen him like this before. The image of the pale, soft-skinned boy with striking ginger hair holding his phone between his legs and taking a picture of his naked ass. His small, rosy dick was dangling weakly between his fat but strong thighs. Hinata was looking over his shoulder with hooded, piercing brown eyes into the camera. Kageyama’s chest tightened as he stared at the picture. He put his phone down, blushing. He couldn’t look at it anymore. It felt like he was invading Hinata’s privacy. But, was that Hinata? Or someone that looks just like him. Why would Hinata take a photo like that? And what was it doing on the internet?!? Kageyama’s mind raced as he opened Hinata’s profile out of morbid curiosity.

“Hi! My name is Shoyo. I’m 19 and just started making lewd stuff! Show me some support :)”  
His bio read. The profile picture was a picture of Hinata’s face but it had been edited to hide some of it. But even so, Kageyama knew it was him. He cautiously scrolled down, his face flushing bright red as he did. Hinata’s profile seemed to be loaded with porn. Kageyama was so shocked. He’d discovered Hinata’s secret it seemed. But, this was a secret he wouldn’t tell anyone. Kageyama did like to tease Hinata, but telling people about this was too far. He’d probably die from embarrassment if word got out. Besides, it would be a shame if too many people got to see it.

Kageyama unwillingly scrolled through the boy’s profile for a few minutes until he found a video. He remembered his policy against watching these videos, but it was like his hand had a mind of its own as it thoughtlessly opened the clip. It started as a shot of a bathroom wall as if they had the camera on the sink. Then Hinata came into frame, face above the camera's view and he pushed something onto the tiles of the wall. He stepped away and revealed a large suction cup dildo dangling from the wall. It had a mass at the base of it like the thing had a tumour. Kageyama’s eyes bulged. This felt wrong to watch. Like he’d hacked into Hinata’s computer and found a folder of his deepest secrets. But, it was too compelling to look away. Kageyama couldn’t help but watch the scene before him unfold. Hinata then spoke, his voice was like a song, it dripped with honey and sin. Kageyama didn’t know Hinata could talk like that.

“So, I just got this knotted dildo and I thought you’d all like to see me fuck it”, Hinata breathed, voice echoing in the tiled room. 

With that he fell to his knees and pulled the toy into his mouth, sucking with passion as if it were attached to a real person. Hinata glanced to the side into the lens of the camera as he dragged his tongue over the dildo. He was only looking at the camera, but Kageyama felt his gaze cut right through him like a blade. Kageyama watched in flustered fascination. He knew he should not be watching this. It made him feel hot under his skin. But, he was too far in to click away, right?

After Hinata had coated the silicon with a generous layer of spit. He stood up and turned his back to the wall. He backed himself onto the dildo slowly, making sure the camera caught every inch that slipped into him. Hinata stopped when he reached the large thing he called the ‘knot’, probably not ready to push that inside yet. Kageyama grunted a little, he was hoping to watch that disappear into him as well. Would have been more impressive. Weak ass. 

Hinata started pushing himself back and forth on the toy. His hands on the wall behind him, back arched. Kageyama put his hand over his pants, he knew he had a serious erection right now. But this time, he didn’t want to stop watching just yet. Hinata started to whimper and moan. The sounds sent electricity through Kageyama’s nerves. It was so erotic, this whole thing was so damn sexy. Kageyama couldn’t help himself. He started to palm his erection through his pants as he watched the boy pleasure himself against the wall. It felt so wrong, this was his teammate. But Kageyama was beyond that as he rolled his hips hungrily into his hand. Hinata started throwing himself back harder, seeming to be getting close. His pert little dick was dripping pearls of precum onto the floor. Okay, now it was getting impressive. Hinata moaned even louder as he made a particularly rough movement and slammed his ass into the wall, finally swallowing that knot whole. Kageyama bit his tongue and massaged his crotch with more force. Hinata was now taking the whole toy, knot and all with every thrust. It made a delicious, wet popping noise each time it disappeared into his round ass. Kageyama was starting to sweat, his erection was too strong and painful to be satisfied with the rubbing through his trousers. He set his length free and started stroking it. He was so hard, it was never that red and stiff. Kageyama groaned in relief whilst he pumped his fist around his desperate cock, eyes glued to his phone where Hinata was still moaning and fucking himself hard against the wall. Hinata’s legs started shaking, his knees looked like they were about to buckle when he came. Thin white liquid dribbled out of his pink cock as he held his hand over his mouth to drown out his slutty wails. Kageyama felt his stomach tighten, he was about to cum too. Then the video ended. Kageyama came hard all over his shirt. He came so hard, a drop of his own cum even hit him on the chin. He lay there panting, still staring at the now black screen of his phone. 

As he threw his soiled clothes into his washing machine. He thought about what he’d just done. He’d just jerked off and came to Hinata fucking Shoyo fucking himself in the butt. Kageyama felt filthy. If Hinata knew, he’d never speak to him again. It would just have to be a secret, one that needed to be kept FOREVER.

Kageyama followed Hinata’s page. Not because he wanted to see more. Just that he thought Hinata deserved more than the 300 followers he had. He was a hard worker after all, and not just in volleyball.

The following week, Kageyama had scrolled through every single tweet Hinata had ever made. There were a lot even though the account was about a month or so old. When Hinata started this account he only posted photos of him in underwear and with his face blurred. But as the tweets got more recent he showed more of his face and his body. Unfortunately, there were not as many videos as Kageyama wished there were. Only two or three and they weren’t as good as the bathroom one. One was of Hinata running his hands over his plush ass to show how squishy it was and the other was him sucking on that big dildo. Kageyama returned to the bathroom video so many times he’d lost count. He felt like a sicko but he couldn’t help that the video got him so incredibly hard. Hinata must have had more videos like this, it was his most liked tweet ever. Kageyama did some looking around and found a tweet where Hinata was advertising a Patreon he’d made. 

“Hi!!! I got a few comments from you guys. You sure like seeing me fuck myself huh? ;) I made a Patreon to post a few videos like that one, check it out!”, Hinata linked his Patreon and Kageyama had never clicked so fast. Finally, this is just what he was waiting for. But, to his dismay. He learned the first thing about Patreon then, he had to pay to see.

Kageyama read the tiers. At first, he was willing to drop a few dollars. You know, to help his friend out and stuff. The cheapest was $5, it promised early access to his lewds and a few wardrobe tours. Boring. That was even less than what he posted on his Twitter. The next was $15 and it came with early access to Hinata’s nude pictures and also some pictures he’d never posted. Kageyama wasn’t here for pictures so his eyes lifted to the highest tier. For $35, he would see exclusive porn clips like the one he’d seen on his Twitter. 

“$35”, Kageyama scoffed.

That was a lot more than he was willing to pay. It was a monthly thing too. He could pay less for a monthly subscription to a porn site. Kageyama wasn’t well off, he didn’t have that money to burn. But, it would be worth it, right? He contemplated the whole thing for a few minutes and he eventually paid for the tier. Kageyama felt even worse than he did yesterday. He’d paid real money to see Hinata’s ass. It was different when it was on a public profile anyone could see. Kageyama felt like a scumbag for what he’d done. But it was too late for that, the transaction was approved. He could instantly see the collection of videos. Kageyama spent the whole night “watching” as many videos of Hinata as he could. He even found a few that were better than the bathroom one. Fortunately, he didn’t miss that $35.

As Kageyama was just starting to get tired from the marathon of videos he’d watched and stroked his dick to. A notification popped up for Twitter and it was for Hinata’s account. He quickly opened it.

“Hey followers! I’m thinking of taking up live streaming :0 Would you guys join me and watch me live? ;)”, the tweet had a poll under it, no one had voted yet.

Kageyama’s finger flew to the ‘yes’ button. He refreshed the page to see how many people had voted. There were a few more yes votes and one no one. He frowned, the vote better come back positive. He did not want to miss out on a possible live show. Kageyama checked the poll again the next day. The vote was overwhelmingly ‘yes’. Hinata had made a tweet linking the streaming site he’d do the live on as well as the date and time it would start. 

For the few days coming up to the live stream, Kageyama could hardly wait. He was slightly more comfortable with the whole reality that he was secretly getting off immensely to the middle blocker. Although, he still didn’t want to think about it for too long. When the day finally came, Kageyama made sure he had enough ‘supplies’ for the night ahead and opened his laptop to open the streaming website. He waited for a few minutes beside his box of tissues and lotion, staring at the blank webpage. Then it came alive and Hinata was there, adjusting the camera.

“Hi! Looks like you’re the first person to see me live, whoever you are”, Hinata giggled as he noticed the one viewer.

Oh, the irony. Kageyama smirked, amused by what he'd said. If only he knew who the first person to see him live was. Soon more viewers tuned in and Hinata decided to begin his show as it reached about 100. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s get to the good stuff”, Hinata’s voice lowered seductively and he pulled his shirt off to reveal the lacy black lingerie concealed under it. He ran his hands over the pale skin on his small chest. The first tip of the night popped on screen. *ANON TIPPED $15* “u look so good <3 what have u got planned for us tho”. He smirked at the donation.

“You’d like to see? Hmm, I might need a little more persuasion~”, he bit his lip and twirled a lock of his ginger hair with his fingers.

Before Kageyama knew what he was doing, his hands flew onto his keyboard. *KGYA TIPPED $30* “persuasive enough??”.

Hinata glanced at the donation and his brown eyes popped in surprise.

“Oh wow! Thanks, mister KGYA”, Hinata smiled at the camera, “and, as requested-”.

He reached over offscreen and pulled a plastic bag onto his lap. He rummaged through it and produced a few different toys, he briefly explained each one. They were all dildos and butt plugs that looked way too big for him but the most confusing thing he produced was a small black remote.

“Anyone know what this is?”.

Hinata showed it to the camera. Someone tipped a few dollars and suggested it was a vibrator remote. He smiled and nodded.

“Yep! You can guess what happens now then”, He tilted the camera down to show his lower half. The lingerie was still on but it didn’t conceal Hinata’s erection which was pushing against the lacy fabric. He pulled down the underwear and his dick popped free, it had something attached to it. A small device was strapped to his shaft with a band. 

“So”, Hinata breathed softly into the mic, sending a slight shiver along Kageyama’s neck, “how this works is, you guys tip and this thing vibrates. The more tips you send, the harder it vibrates. Got it? Okay, I’ll let you guys choose what I use on my ass though”.

Hinata picked up three large dildos and placed them in the shot between his legs. The audience started commenting, almost everyone was voting for the largest. It was a formidable dark blue thing, thicker than a soda can and as long as Hinata’s forearm and it was textured and ribbed. Kageyama wondered how the fuck anyone could fit that inside them, but Hinata never ceased to amaze so he was expecting to be surprised.

“Oh of course you all chose this one”, Hinata giggled and moved the other two away, “good thing I prepared myself before the stream-”.

He turned his body to the side, revealing a buttplug that had been previously placed. He got a hold of the base and started to ease it out. It was WAY bigger than it looked, stretching Hinata’s hole as it was removed. The boy gasped as it left him, a small dribble of lube slipped out of him as he stuck the suction cup of the dildo onto his floorboards. Hinata crouched slowly down onto the length, panting as each inch entered him. Once he was so deep on the dildo it looked like he was sitting down did the tips start rolling in and the device wrapped around his leaking cock started vibrating. The boy jolted suddenly and a yelp escaped his mouth.

“A-Ah!!! O-Oh shit…”, Hinata cried out. 

Kageyama bit his lip as he watched Hinata’s reaction through the screen. His soft face began to turn pink as he slowly bounced up and down on the dildo. The small moany breaths fell from his lips. Kageyama pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down so he could give the erection growing in his pants the attention it was asking for. 

Hinata got into more of a squatting position over the dildo so he could ride it better. He sighed and groaned quietly as he moved. Hinata started to climb its length with his hold much faster now. That, combined with the ever-increasing vibration on his twitching dick was making it impossible for him not to moan like a slut. 

“Oooh~”, Hinata placed his hands on the floor between his legs as he rode, “a-are you guys enjoying the show?”.

A few tips rushed in, confirming that this was a spectacle alright. *ANON TIPPED $20* “ur so hot babe ;0”.

Kageyama frowned at the tips, they were all pretty light. No one was tipping over $20. He thought Hinata deserved more than that. The guy was doing some pretty hardcore stuff! This was one of the best things he’d filmed yet. Kageyama’s hand left its place on his hard cock and began tapping on the keyboard. Hoping that a more generous donation would motivate Hinata, $60 from *KGYA* pinged onto the screen. Hinata glanced at the stream for a moment. He noticed the donation and gasped, but it was interrupted by the vibrator pressure as he let loose a moan halfway through. Causing a sound combination that made Kageyama’s cock twitch.

“T-Thank you, again, KGY… sounds silly calling you that”, Hinata quivered as he smiled at the camera, “Wonder what your name is. Kag… Kagya… Kageyama?”.

Kageyama froze, Hinata hadn’t found him out. He was just guessing names of course. But it felt like Hinata had discovered him as those words left his mouth. Even Hinata seemed to turn a little redder as he said the name. Perhaps imagining if the setter was actually watching this. God. Kageyama was totally dead if he ever found out.

The boy was making a point of speeding up after Kageyama’s tip. Kageyama knew he was trying to show everyone that tipping meant the show got better. But, that face. He couldn’t look at Hinata’s lidded eyes that hid behind his red hair, his pink freckled cheeks and not want to give him everything he was asking for.

*KGYA TIPPED $100* “Give me everything you’ve got”.

Hinata was now much quicker to look at the stream when a tip appeared. No sooner than he did, his jaw dropped open.

“A-A hundred dollars!?!”, Hinata choked in shock, “You’re far too generous! I’m going to have to refund that… aft-after I-”.

Kageyama’s last tip had made the vibrator on Hinata’s dick turn itself up a considerable amount. Hinata’s legs started to quake, which made it too hard for him to bounce on the dildo. He fell from his squat onto his knees and was reduced to wailing as he ground his ass into the dildo with the vibrator whirring on his dripping penis.

“O-Ohh~ I’m… It’s almost…”, Hinata mumbled as his stomach started to clench.

Then the most earth-shattering orgasm Kageyama had ever witnessed someone experience hit Hinata on camera. His knees shuddered and his body jolted as his dick splattered a dribble of cum on the floorboards. Hinata’s head fell behind his shoulders and he let out a shaky, choked scream.

Kageyama came right after the whole finale. His teeth clenched as a powerful climax ripped through him too. He kept his eyes on Hinata who was now lying limply on his back, panting.

“Argh… Woah-“, Hinata sat up slowly, sort of dazed-looking.

*KGYA TIPPED $30* “Not bad, hottie. Keep all my donos, you deserve them”.

Hinata gazed at the stream for a moment and then smiled. He sat up and swept the ginger locks from his eyes.

“Well, I’d call my first stream a success. I’ll see you all next week then. Thank you for coming and to everyone who donated!”, Hinata breathed as he came down from the high, “Especially to mister KGYA”.

Hinata gave the camera a wink and giggled sweetly. With that, the stream ended. Kageyama was left looking at himself in the black screen. Hand covered in his own semen, and with $230 out of his pocket. 

Kageyama sighed and began to start regretting everything he’d just done when his computer pinged. Probably his bank emailing to ask him if he’d meant to transact that much money. Kageyama exited the screen. But he had no emails. The notification was from the streaming website. Confused, Kageyama opened his inbox. 

*1 new message from Shoyooo* “Hiiii!!! I wanted to personally thank you for all your support! I really can’t thank u enough!”.

Kageyama’s heart did a summersault. Holy shit. He really just texted him. Okay, okay. He just needed to play it cool and not freak out.

“No problem. With a show like that, I felt like I ought to be a paying customer”.

Damn. Kageyama frowned. Maybe he was playing it too cool. Hinata probably thought that was lame as hell. 

“Hahaha! you’re funny x))) What’s your name btw?”. 

He pouted. Using a fake name was probably a good idea. But, they were hard to think of. Oh well, there are a million Kageyamas in the world. Hinata will probably believe it's just someone else. After all, what would his teammate be doing paying him $230 on his porn stream?

“You can call me Kags”.

Dumb nickname. But it felt like exposing himself if he even said his whole name.

“Nice to meet u! I’m Shoyo. Are u sure u don’t want me to refund u? That was a lot of money u dropped on me lol”.

“I wouldn’t have dropped it if I didn’t want you to have it”.

“Well ur the best!!! (*´∀`*)”.

The pair got into conversation. Kageyama was in a state of disbelief the whole time. Hinata really had no idea.

“Hey, I’ve never offered this to anyone before. But u seem really sweet so. Would u like a private show Kags???”.

Kageyama’s laptop fell off of his stomach as he shot upright after reading that message. No. Bad idea. Hinata would hear his voice. He’d get found out. Well, Kageyama could put on a fake voice. Ugh, that’s dumb.

“You asking for more money?”.

“Nononono! >:( I didn't mean it like that. I meant like we video call, not a stream. and i’ll show you whatever you like”.

“Ok, sounds cool”.

Stupid.

“You’d like that? nice! lmk when u wanna do it”.

“But, how do u know I’m not an 80 yr old perv”.

“I don't lmao... haha”.

“Don’t worry, I’m not. u want a picture?”.

“Yeah ok, nothing gross ok? Just cause I fuck myself on video doesn’t mean I wanna see your dick”.

Kageyama found a rare photo of himself. He never took photos but on that particular day, he’d felt like his muscles were bigger and wanted photo evidence. It was just a photo of his body and his head wasn’t in the shot. Any photo of his face would give the game away immediately.

“OMG???? IS THIS RLLY U? WOW!! Why are u so hot omg skfjwkajsj that’s not fair”.

Ugh, Hinata was annoying even when he texted.

“Yeah yeah, I look fine. You look far better”.

“Not to be inappropriate but you’re the sexiest guy I’ve seen in a long time. I will video call u and do whatever the fuck you want me to for free”.

Kageyama felt himself hold back. This didn’t feel right. Hinata didn’t know it was him and he probably wouldn’t have ever offered this to him had he known it was him.

“Are you sure?”.

“Yes :)”.

“Well, we can video call tomorrow if that’s cool”.

“Will you turn on your webcam so i can see u?”.

“Maybe, I’m not sure”.

“Aww, shy? ;)”.

“No.”.

“Hehe, I’m just teasing. But, if u dont turn on ur webcam how will i know that the photo u sent is really u :/?”.

Damn. Good point. But, Kageyama couldn’t turn his webcam on. Hinata would see his face! He’d have to wear a mask or something on top of doing a fake voice.

“Right. In that case I’ll turn my webcam on”.

“Haha! I knew you were real :) i’ll see you tomorrow hot stuff<3”.

It wasn’t until the next day that the weight of last night's events really came in full force on Kageyama. He’d spent most of his savings on Hinata’s show. Kageyama was kicking himself over it, but at the same time, he was oddly excited about the private show. It was hard to ignore the guilt building in his gut, Hinata would think he’s a loser when he recognises him in the video call later. Kageyama decided he couldn’t let that happen. He could put on a semi convincing American accent, and he could position his laptop so that his face was out of view. He just hoped it would be enough. Kageyama constantly checked on his phone for any new messages from Hinata. They’d never really agreed on a time, so Kageyama didn’t know when he would call. Or, should Kageyama be calling him? Maybe Hinata would like it if he took control like that. Then again, he was probably busy and would call him when he was ready. As Kageyama stewed over the little details, his phone pinged. His hand shot over to the phone at lightning speed.

“Hi! U ready to call? I’m all set up for u ;)”.

“Yeah, gimme ur number so I can call u”.

Hinata typed out his phone number and Kageyama quickly added it to his contacts and then began a video call on his laptop. He felt so unnecessarily anxious listening to his laptop chime as it waited for Hinata to pick up. But then he did, and the blank screen lit up like the sun, and Hinata’s face was there. His hypnotising smile appeared on his face as soon as he saw Kageyama. The boy waved at the camera cheerfully. Kageyama made sure only his body below his neck was visible and he waved back.

“Hiya Kags!”, Hinata giggled, he didn’t seem nervous at all.

Kageyama was almost sweating, he felt like he’d lost his voice. Kageyama blurted out a quick, stuttered hello in a rather unconvincing accent. He cringed. No way he’d be buying it. Hinata smirked, his sharp brown eyes pierced through Kageyama’s insecurity. 

“Pfft, don’t be so nervous, Kags. I don't bite~”.

“Uh… I’m not”, Kageyama muttered, doing his best to mask his voice. 

“You seem it”, Hinata twirled his hair gently, “Are you American???”.

“Yeah”.

“Wow! That’s so cool. You speak great Japanese though. Do you live in Japan?”.

“Yes I moved here a while ago”, Kageyama lies.

“Nice nice. Well, I’ll stop prying on you. What would you like to do huh?”, Hinata sat up and smiled cheekily. 

“Well, you seem good at organising your shows. What do you think I’d like?”, Kageyama asked.

“Hmm, going off the stream last night. You like telling people what to do. So how about I do my thing but you tell me what you want next?”, Hinata suggested.

“Yeah alright”, Kageyama agreed.

This Kags was a man of few words. Hinata liked that. He was really nervous about the private show today. Hinata had regretted offering it immediately after he did last night. But now, he could see that Kags was who he said he was. Lean but strong and very tall. His sultry silence and build reminded him a lot of a certain setter… But, that would be impossible. No one knew about his double life. And besides, what would Kageyama be doing spending all his money on his stream and sitting in a private show right now? It didn’t make sense. No matter how much Kags reminded Hinata of Kageyama, it could not be him.

Hinata removed his shirt to give Kags something to look at while he got ready. He liked this guy. He wasn’t overbearing and sexual like most of the people he’d encountered so far. Kags seemed reserved, like Kageyama. God. Stop thinking about him. Hinata knew he was too fond of the setter. That’s why he liked creating this content, it was a kind of escape. It was an outlet for his feelings, a strange one, but it worked. 

He’d prepared himself earlier, as usual, that way he could get straight to the good stuff. Hinata grabbed the two toys from last night and showed them to his one-man audience.

“Which one Kags?”, Hinata ran his tongue along one of them.

The man audibly gulped and mumbled something about the left one. The largest one of course. Hinata smirked. Flustering Kags was fun. Hinata stuck the absurdly large toy onto the floorboards underneath him. He was sure to make a big show of running his hand over his soft, lean stomach as he lowered himself onto the slippery rubber. Hinata made sure he looked right into the camera and made enough noise. It was clearly doing something for Kags with the way he gripped his clothes. Hinata wished he’d take them off too. He wanted to see that body of his again. 

“Y-You can please yourself too if you’d like”, Hinata gasped as he reached the base of the dildo. 

Kags moved, Hinata watched him remove his pants as he started to rise and fall on the toy. He let his pants rest around his strong thighs and started rubbing the length of his cock. Hinata almost stopped so he could gawk at it for a bit. It was an impressive thing, quite long and with good width, delightfully red. Kags was really hard, did he like this that much? Hinata smirked in pride that he’d got the guy off so well.

“Wow~ enjoying the show, I see”, Hinata teased breathily.

“Shut up…”, Kags grumbled as he pumped his fist around his leaking dick. 

The way he said those words were so hauntingly familiar. Hinata paused. Kags has his face away from the camera, only his body showing. But, he briefly leaned his head back. A few locks of straight, jet black hair fell into frame. Hinata squinted, no way. Could it be?

“K-Kageyama?”, Hinata breathed his above a whisper.

“What’d you say?”, Kags hadn’t heard him.

“Nothing, want me to go faster?”, Hinata quickly banished the thought.

“Yeah, I know you can do better”, Kags chuckled slightly.

Hinata did just that. Riding harder and faster for the man on the screen. 

The thought was ridiculous, but it wouldn’t escape him. It wasn’t Kageyama. But Hinata just felt like it was. In a way. Hinata wished the man on screen was Kageyama. He wished it was Kageyama who’d gotten so hard for him. Hinata wished Kageyama liked him like that. Being his friend was cool, but the setter made his heart race and he wanted more than what they had. But, Hinata was relatively certain Kageyama wouldn’t like him like that. It was common knowledge that Kageyama found Hinata to be a nuisance. He didn’t like when the redhead touched him or complimented him. They would never be together. Showing his body to strangers on the internet would just have to do.

“Hgh…”, Kags interrupted Hinata's thoughts with a grunt.

“Argh… Hinata”.

Hinata froze. Did he just say his name? Hinata didn’t have his family name anywhere on his social media. He only used Shoyo so his family and friends wouldn’t find him. How did he find his name?

“Did you just say ‘Hinata’???”, Hinata stopped what he was doing and looked directly into the camera.

Kags froze too. His face was hidden but you could tell he was wearing a shocked expression.

“Uh… I said Shoyo”.

“N-No! You said Hinata. Where’d you hear that name?”.

He said nothing. Kags started pulling his pants up.

“Hey wait! Do you know me in real life? Who are you?, Hinata asked desperately.

Kags surged forward suddenly and with a click, he’d disconnected. He was gone.

“Ugh! No!”, Hinata groaned.

He tried calling Kags back, but it went straight to voicemail. He texted him asking him what that was all about, but he didn’t respond. 

What the hell??? That guy knew his name. Either he was a creepy stalker or…

“FUCK!!!”.

Kageyama slapped his laptop shut.

Fuck! He’d blown it. Hinata knew. The gig was up. What was he going to say to him!?! 

Okay, calm down. Maybe he didn’t know. Perhaps he thought Kageyama was a weird stalker who’d found his real name. 

Kageyama opened his laptop again. He deleted Hinata's number and uninstalled Twitter so he couldn’t see the messages he sent. He'd just need to act like Hinata was a crazy person if he ever confronted him in person about it. He’d fucked up so bad. This went way too far and he hadn’t been smart enough to back down sooner.

—

Hinata didn’t post on his account the next day other than a quick thank you for everyone who joined his stream and supported him. He was different at practice too. He was slow on his revives and missed every set Kageyama sent his way. Coach Ukai was worried and had to pull Hinata off to talk to him. Kageyama bit his tongue, this was his fault. Hinata giving him constant suspicious glances didn’t help either. Kageyama just raised his eyebrows, pretending he didn’t get it.

After practice. All of them went down to Ukai’s store. It was mainly to cheer Hinata up, he was obviously not his usual sunshiney self. They bought themselves something nice to eat and they all sat down on a nearby wall to relax. Kageyama sat further away from all of them as he chewed his pork bun. He was still too scared to face him. Hinata definitely knew something was up with the way he continued to throw glances at the setter. Goddamn it. Kageyama just kept his head down. Then Hinata stood up.

“See you tomorrow!”, He waved at the team who all raised their heads and waved back.

“Will you be alright, Hinata?”, Sugawara furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

“Yes, I’ll be better tomorrow. I promise!”, Hinata gave his signature bright smile.

“Get some rest, that might do you good”, Asahi suggested.

“Bye Hinata!”, everyone chanted.

Except for Tsukkishima, who scowled instead. 

“Tsukki, weren’t you worried about Hinata today?”, Yamaguchi whispered.

“No, I was too busy laughing at how often he missed his spikes”, The blonde snickered.

Hinata walked away from the group, who’d all returned to their conversations by now. Kageyama glanced up to see the redhead walking right towards him. Shit.

“Kageyama! Can I talk to you?”, Hinata asked quite cheerily.

Kageyama frowned, he could see right through the smile. But, he stood up and followed Hinata down the side of Ukai’s store anyway. A bad idea. Kageyama could almost foresee what was about to happen. Hinata stopped next to some discarded milk crates and turned to the dark haired boy.

“Kageyama, you don’t have any social media right?”, Hinata asked.

Kageyama looked away briefly and looked back. Hinata’s big brown eyes were staring straight into his own with the same piercing quality they'd had when Kageyama had seen them through a screen. But Hinata was right in front of him this time, and there was no screen to hide the setters guilt anymore.

“No, you know that”, Kageyama said blankly.

“Yeah, I thought so”, Hinata nodded, still looking at Kageyama like he was trying to make him explode.

“Why are you staring, moron”, Kageyama crossed his arms, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Suddenly, Hinata’s hands surged forward and grabbed a hold of the collar on Kageyama’s uniform. He yanked the taller boy down so he was bent to look Hinata at eye level.

“Oi! What the hell are you doing”, Kageyama pulled back.

“Kageyama, do I have a Twitter account?”, Hinata breathed, deathly serious.

“I don't know! Do you?”, Kageyama couldn't look in Hinata’s eyes and that only made him pull the boy down harder.

“Stop lying!”, Hinata snapped.

Kageyama pushed Hinata off and huffed. Hinata put his hands on his hips.

“Stop lying, ‘Kags’”.

Kageyama felt like he was about to vomit all of his organs out. He felt clammy and his stomach felt like an endless void of embarrassment and guilt. He opened his mouth but forgot to say any words. He stood there with his mouth agape long enough for Hinata to start laughing. Laughing? 

“Kageyama, that was really you?”, Hinata giggled hysterically.

“N-No. What the fuck are you even talking about?”, Kageyama’s cheeks went red.

“Oh be quiet, we both know it was you”, Hinata smirked, “How’d you find me on there anyway?”.

“I don’t know you just popped up!”, Kageyama threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

“So you followed me and hopped in my livestream to give me hundreds of dollars and get a private show with me?”, Hinata raised his eyebrows.

Kageyama groaned so loudly. Hearing it out loud from Hinata made it sound like the most pathetic thing in the world. And it was. Hinata wasn’t as mad or as grossed out as Kageyama imagined but the whole thing was still making him wish he’d just disappear. 

“Hinata… look. I’m really, really sorry. Just please, don’t tell anyone”, Kageyama put his hand over the bridge of his nose.

“I won’t, only if you promise not to tell anyone about my double life either, Kags”, Hinata crossed his arms.

“Stop fucking calling me that”, Kageyama groaned, “And yeah, I won't”.

“Kageyama… Why’d you like my account so much?”.

God. Why did he. Kageyama had seen all of Hinata’s posts and videos and paid for his patreon and live stream. But, for what? Kageyama liked him. That’s the simplest way of putting it. He’d never say but that was the truth.

“Dunno… You’re a good… Filmmaker”, Kageyama grumbled shyly.

“Haha! You’re too cute, Kageyama!”, Hinata started laughing again.

He had the kind of laugh that would make you laugh along with him, no matter how shitty you felt. Kageyama felt the corners of his mouth tug into a smile as the boy laughed. Something in Kageyama’s head at that moment removed any thought process. He leaned forward quickly and pecked Hinata on the lips. It just kind of felt like a good time to do so. Kageyama felt his heartbeat against his ribcage like it was trying to breathe through it. Hinata went quiet and gazed up at the dark-haired boy before he launched forward and threw his arms around his neck, kissing him like he was trying to eat him. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist and kissed him back, which was difficult to do so through Hinata’s violent mouth. 

“I never finished my private show, Kageyama”, Hinata pulled back and smiled teasingly.

“I know, you ripped me off”, Kageyama snickered.

Hinata giggled. He ran his finger along Kageyama’s jawline, making the setter shiver.

“Can I have a do-over?”.

“Yeah”, Kageyama grinned, “But, I think I’d like it better if it was a live show. In my room”.

“Good idea, Kags”.


End file.
